Sommaren 1988
by Alvarin
Summary: Dan O'Sullivan är hatad av nästan alla i sitt elevhem. Han är högljud, otrevlig, stolt och grälsjuk. Efter ännu ett uselt skolår kommer han hem till vad som skulle ha varit hans bästa sommar någonsin, bara för att upptäcka att hans storebror gått bort.


_(Här är senaste verket av mig.. Gud va dumt det känns att skriva så. Iaf så utspelar det sig elva år före Viljan att leva, och är en helt fristående del om när Dan O'Sullivan gick på Hogwarts. Dan går i samma klass som Bill, så ni kommer att få se en hel del av både honom och Charlie (och möjligtvis Percy)! De går sitt sjätte år, Charlie sitt fjärde. Hoppas att ni kommer att älska O'Sullivan, för det gör jag! :D)_

**Kapitel 1 – En ny elev**

Porträtthålet öppnades och alla tystnade. All blickar vändes mot honom. Ingen log, snarare tvärt om. De rynkade pannorna och blängde. De hatade honom. Ännu mer än de gjort innan.

Han bet ihop och sträckte stolt på sig. Aldrig att han tänkte låta folk som dem påverka honom. Aldrig. Med ett kroppsspråk som visade mycket större självsäkerhet än han egentligen kände gick han igenom sällskapsrummet och upp för trappan till sovsalarna. Så fort han kommit utom synhåll började de viska om honom, och han gjorde sitt bästa för att inte lyssna. Varför skulle han bry sig? _Jag är bättre än dem_, försökte han intala sig, utan någon större framgång.

När han kommit in i sovsalen slängde han sig ned på sin säng och tryckte tjurigt ned huvudet i kudden. Stort misstag. Han nästan flög upp av smärta och kände hur blodet började rinna från näsan igen. Snape hade förbjudit Pomfrey från att hela honom, och dessutom konfiskerat hans trollstav så att han inte skulle kunna göra det själv. Professorn var väl medveten om att det var väldigt få i hans elevhem som var villiga att hjälpa honom.

Han vände sig på rygg, höll handen för näsan och lutade huvudet bakåt. Förhoppningsvis skulle det gå över innan morgondagen, och även om det inte gjorde det så kunde väl Snape knappast tvinga honom gå hela dagen med en bruten näsa?

Dörren slogs upp med en smäll. "Dan!" rösten var både orolig och arg samtidigt. "Jag fick just höra vad som hänt. Jag har ju sagt åt dig att sluta bråka med Slytherineleverna. 50 poängs avdrag, det kommer vi aldrig att ta igen! Vad tänker du med egentligen!"

Dan tog en bok från sitt nattduksbord och slängde den rakt i ansiktet på Bill. "Käften. Jävla kärringsjävel, du ger mig huvudvärk," muttrade han och tog upp en ny bok för att kasta den på Bill, men han var för långsam.

Bill snärtade till med trollstaven. _"Gravatus." _Boken blev plötsligt så tung att den drog med sig Dan ned på golvet. Han tappade greppet om sin näsa så att blodet återigen började rinna. Bill gick skyndsamt fram till honom och satte fingrarna under hans haka för att tvinga honom att titta upp. Dan försökte envist vända bort huvudet, men till ingen nytta. Bill var starkare än honom. "Sitt still så jag får fixa din näsa. _Episkey_." Dan kände genast hur smärtan försvann och blodet slutade rinna. Bill suckade uppgivet när han såg Dans fåniga, men tacksamma leende. Bill var troligtvis den enda som skulle ha gjort något sådant för honom. "Varför har du inte fixat den själv?"

"Snape tog min trollstav," muttrade han och lutade sig mot sängen. Bill backade en aning och satte sig sedan på golvet med benen utsträckta framför sig. Dan ville inte erkänna det, inte ens för sig själv, men han var lite avundsjuk på Bill för hans längd. Själv var han kortare än de flesta och byggd som en tjur, som hans skräddare brukade anmärka ibland.

Bill log snett. Han hade lugnat ned sig avsevärt efter att ha bekräftat att Dan mådde bra. "Nå?"

"Vadå?" Skulle Bill börja kräva honom på förklaringar nu också? Prefektmärket hade stigit honom åt huvudet, precis som Dan alltid vetat att det skulle göra.

Bill lutade sig fram med ögon som glittrade med nyfikenhet. "Är det sant att Wagtail grät och ropade på mamma?"

Dan frustade av skratt. Inte alls vad han förväntat sig av Bill som inte var speciellt förtjust i våld. Han hade troligtvis sett att Dan såg nere ut, och bestämt sig för att muntra upp honom. "Japp, det gjorde han, och det var ingen vacker syn," sade Dan stolt och sträckte extra mycket på sig. "Det var faktiskt fyra av dem, och jag vann."

Bill log men skakade förebrående på huvudet. "Måste du jämt bråka med Slytherineleverna?"

Dans leende försvann. "Inte du också. Du vet att det är de som börjar. Jag kan ju inte gärna bara gå därifrån när de förolämpar mig?"

Bill lade inte märke till Dans blick. En sån där blick som berättar exakt i vilket ögonblick man tagit ett steg för nära björnen. Hade han sett den så hade han sagt något annat. "Det är just det du borde göra! Om inte annat så för att Gryffindor ska vinna elevhemspokalen för en gångs skull. Varje år så får du ihop åtminstone 100 poängs avdrag, och vi har inte vunnit sen du började här. Du ska höra vad de andra säger om dig, och vad de säger om mig för att jag försvarar dig."

Dan knöt nävarna så att knogarna vitnade, men lyckades uppmana tillräckligt med självkontroll för att inte smälla till Bill. Istället reste han sig utan att säga något och gick ut ur sovsalen igen. I slutändan så brydde sig till och med Bill bara om vad de andra tyckte, och sket fullständigt i hur jävla kasst Dan mådde. Ingen såg honom. Ingen såg honom trots att han gjorde allt för att synas, inte ens Bill, och det gjorde ont. De såg på honom, eller på vad han gjorde, men de såg inte _honom_.

Han smällde upp porträttet med sådan kraft att den tjocka damen skrek av rädsla. Han ignorerade förolämpningarna som hon ropade efter honom och tog två steg i taget då han sprang nedför stora trappan. Ilskan fick hans blod att bubbla, och han hade svårt att inte drämma näven i väggen. Han kunde inte hjälpa det. När han blev arg kunde han inte hålla det inom sig, det gick bara inte.

Ljudet av steg på bottenvåningen fick honom att byta riktning och springa in i korridoren på tredje våningen. Han brydde sig inte om att det var mörkt utan fortsatte rakt fram i full fart, tills det tog tvärstopp.

"Se dig för!" röt han åt eleven som han ljust knuffat ned på golvet.

"F-förlåt, jag såg inte var jag gick."

Dan tittade förbluffat ned på Slytherineleven som låg vid hans fötter och verkade vilja sjunka genom golvet. Slytherinelever såg inte ut så. De var överdrivet självsäkra, bad aldrig om ursäkt och var _definitivt _inte små och gulliga. Eller ja, så "gullig" som en kille i tonåren nu kunde bli. Utan att tänka på det sträckte han fram handen mot killen. "Nej, det var mitt fel, förlåt att jag skrek åt dig." _Va fan säger jag?_

Den andre killen log mjukt och fattade hans hand. "Ingen fara." Dan drog upp honom med en smidig rörelse. "Du råkar inte veta vart Slytherins sällskapsrum ligger?" frågade han medan han borstade bort dammet från sin klädnad.

Frågan gjorde Dan ännu mer förvirrad. "I fängelsehålan?" Hans ton gjorde påståendet till en fråga.

"Åh, jaha.." mumlade killen osäkert och såg sig omkring. "Och hur kommer jag dit?"

Plötsligt insåg Dan något som gjorde hela situationen så mycket mer förståelig. "Du är ny här."

"Ja. Jag kom hit för två timmar sen, och har spenderat åtminstone halva den tiden med att vara vilse." Killens komiska desperation fick nästan Dan att skratta. Hur kunde en kille som han bli sorterad till Slytherin? "Du skulle inte kunna visa mig vägen?"

Dan var nära att sucka, men hindrade sig i sista sekund. Han hatade när hans lillebror såg på honom med de där valpögonen, och han hatade det nästan lika mycket när den här främlingen gjorde det. "Visst, varför inte," muttrade han och gjorde en 180° vändning.

Killen tackade honom hjärtligt, och följde sedan efter i tystnad. Tystnaden blev obekväm efter ett tag, så Dan bestämde sig för att vara hygglig och prata med killen.

"Du kommer bli fruktansvärt mobbad i Slytherin."

Han kunde nästan höra hur kille svalde. "Jaså?"

"Du vet ingenting om den här skolan va?"

"Nej, men.."

"För i så fall skulle du veta att bara mobbare och framtida dödsätare hamnar i Slytherin. Hjältarna hamnar i Gryffindor, genierna i Rawenclaw och dem normala i Hufflepuff."

"Det stod det ingenting om i.."

"Broschyren? Jo, de tenderar att försöka dölja hur det egentligen är. Men det är lugnt, innerst inne är du säkert slug, elak och ondskefull, annars skulle sorteringshatten inte ha placerat dig där."

Pojken svarade inte först, men tog till orda igen efter några minuter. "Sorteringshatten kanske misstog sig?" sa han hoppfullt.

"Sorteringshatten misstar sig aldrig." Dan trodde inte ett dugg på det han själv sa, men av någon anledning så sa han det i alla fall. Ett stygn av dåligt samvete fick honom att tillägga: "Fast man vet ju aldrig, du verkar ju trots allt ganska trevlig."

"Tack," mumlade pojken. Dan kände sig dock inte speciellt mycket bättre.

"Vilken årskurs ska du börja i?"

"Sjätte."

Dan stannade så tvärt att pojken, som tydligen inte var någon pojke, nästan gick in i honom. "Du måste skämta?" frågade han medan han vände sig om för att ta sig en närmare titt. Den andra _killen _såg faktiskt lite äldre ut om man tittade noga, men Dan kunde fortfarande inte tro att han var äldre än tretton.

Killen skruvade besvärat på sig, obekväm med att bli så noggrant inspekterad. "Jag är äldre än jag ser ut," mumlade han tyst.

Dan flinade, nöjd med han inte var den enda som var kort för sin ålder. "Äh, du kommer nog att växa till dig," sa han halvt till killen och halvt till sig själv.

Killen tittade ned på sina fötter. "Hoppas går ju alltid," mumlade han osäkert.

"Om jag vore du så skulle jag säga till Dumbledore imorn, det första jag gjorde, att 'jag vill byta elevhem'. Han kan ju inte precis tvinga dig att stanna i Slytherin."

Killen log. "Jag ska försöka."

_(Ifall ni undrar: Ja, det var Myron Wagtail som Dan pucklat på.. Ni vet han sångaren i Systrarna Spök. Hoppas att ni gillade första kapitlet. Den här historien ska bli ganska kort, då jag ska försöka begränsa mig till högst fem kapitel, men vi får väl se hur det blir med det. Kapitlet har förresten samma namn som första kapitlet i "Viljan att leva". Synd bara att namnet på nästa kapitel inte passar lika bra..)_


End file.
